Silence
by lady in the dark
Summary: Trapped by the fear of over coming her demons? Can veronica help her cousin over come this, and maybe undo the truamas over her often forgotten past. WeevilXOc
1. Arrival of issues

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neptune, the peak of perfection. So what happens when the bottom of the barrel not only destroys the curve, but spits on it and throws it in the trash. That's what amiee does, make anything seemingly normal and twists it. She's only my cousin by adoption, but we've known her since she was a baby. She acts like a mars, sarcastic, and aloof.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Veronica walks up to the girl and man standing next to the black minivan.

"Welcome to neptune, aimee", keith said.

She looked around and slowly tilted her glasses. She forced herself to smile.

"Thanks uncle keith for having me...", she said walking off.

Keith motioned foe veronica to follow her. Veronica saluted him and walked behind her. Aimee was a little taller then veronica, with fiery red hair. She had on a pair of shorts and sandals. She knelt down around the corner and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Veronica quickly grabbed the pack and threw them into a nearby trash can.

"You really shouldn't smoke...you okay?", she asked.

"I can't believe they made me move all the way from neptune...this blows!", she said, hitting her head on the wall behind her.

"Whoa now that's what got you sent here.", veronica joked.

"I freaked out at school big deal!", aimee said standing

"Correct me if I"m wrong you slammed your hand in your locker...until it broke skin.", veronica said pointing at aimee's hand.

"Whatever.", she said getting up.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay maybe I'm not the one to give advice. She had a mental lapse like most people, still she's a lot more guts then any sane person I knew, hell she was more sane then me sometimes. Truth is she's on a downward spiral, that she welcomes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Veronica showed aimee around neptune. The apathetic girl just looked around and sighed. It was beyond obvious that she didn't want to be here. Her dark sunglasses covered her blue eyes, which wasn't unusual, at least not for her. Veronica showed her to the office and went to her first period class. Veronica sat in journalism contemplating how she was going to handle her case load and her loner cousin.

Aimee walked threw the hallway looking for her assigned classroom. She couldn't help but wonder. She heard some noise coming from around the corner. Several guys were sitting in the against the wall.

"Hey what are you looking at?!", one said getting up.

She didn't mean to start anything, she just stood there as he walked closer. She tried to speak but her throat became dry and speaking became impossible.

"I asked you a question...Can you speak!", he yelled again.

"Um...I-I got lost....", she stuttered.

He smirked and took the schedule from her.

"Aimee mars?...huh do you know a veronica?", he asked.

"Y-Yeah, she's my cousin.", she said with a sound of relief.

"A'ight...take this hallway back and on the left...that's where your class is.", he said handing the paper back to her.

She walked off before she even considered asking his name. She smirked to herself thinking, she had never been more afraid in her life. As aimee entered the class the feeling of fear crept back into her head, she hated being around other people much less having to talk to them.

Veronica sat with wallace at lunch.

"So why are you worried about your cousin?", he said drinking his soda.

"She has a social phobia...if it means her talking, eating, or generally having to interact with people she isn't use to...she freaks out and faints.", veronica explained.

She looked up at the doors and saw aimee quickly walking out. She was almost hyperventilating.

"You know most people call that paranoia.", wallace joked.

"Most people never hurt themselve because they wanted to be left alone.", veronica said getting up.

She walked over to aimee and grabbed her arm. Aimee swung around violently, though her heavy sunglasses covered her eyes, veronica could thell she was terrified. She hated being around more then five people, family included so school was sheer hell. She lead aimee to the table she was sitting at. Aimee sat across from wallace and took out a magazine.

"Hey I'm wallace.", he said holding his hand out.

Aimee looked at him, then his hand, then back to the article she was reading.

"Wait until there aren't so many people around.", veronica said in a joking way.

"Wait you were serious?", he said in amazement.

"Yeah she won't talk as long as we're in public.", she said looking around.

"So I see you found your way around.", a familiar voiced said looming.

She turned around and felt her heart begin to race.

"You've two met?", wallace asked.

"Yeah...she was lost this morning...so V really is your cousin.", he said.

Aimee looked at him and then pushed her glasses down, showing her blue eyes.

"Nice, I'm weevil...you?", he said.

"um...um...i-i.", she stuttered and then placed her hand over her mouth.

She felt her stomach jump twice. She grabbed her bag and ran off.

"She's aimee", veronica said getting up and running after her.

Aimee ran into the first bathroom she saw. She closed the stall, locked it and sat on the floor. She'd been too nervous to speak before, but never this much. Veronica walked in and locked the door.

"Okay aimee, it's just me...", she said.

"Go away.", aimee whispered in a low tone.

"Oh come on I know school sucks.", veronica joked while sitting next to the stall.

"I d-don't like other people...I'm not suppose to.", she said leaning her head against the divider.

"Yeah...well at least you have an excuse.", veronica joked.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay not the perfect ending to the perfect day. Far from it, but what did she mean by I'm not suppose to like anyone? Well I guess it'll reveal itself in due time. As for right now this moment, right now...I don't want it to end.


	2. Crush, Crush

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a week since aimee moved to neptune, she has successfully isolated herself from everyone in school. That is except me, wallace, and to my surprise weevil. They didn't hang out but when ever he was around she attempts to talk, even if all that comes out is stutters....

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aimee pulled her shorts over her black leggings. She was wearing a silver tank top. She looked under the couch for her silver baby doll flats. They were under her blankets. She slipped them on and grabbed her bag,then checked to see if her homework was in the bag.

"Okay...glasses and I'm ready." she said grabbing her black sunglasses out of suitcase.

"I love your extensive sunglasses collection.", veronica joked.

Aimee laughed and put them over her blue eyes. She hair was curlier then usual, she normally wore them loose. Veronica noticed that her whole presence was more joyful then normal. For someone who hated being around people, she was in extra hurry to get to their hell.

"Let me ask you something...are you a sadist?", veronica said in joking matter.

"Why would you ask that?", aimee asked lifting her glasses.

"You enjoy your torture.", she said smiling.

"Whatever dude.", she said

They got in veronica's car and drove to school. When they got there wallace was waiting for them.

"Hey v...aimee.", he said.

"Hey wallace.", she said in a sarcastic tone.

Amiee nodded and looked around. She had vacant look on her face. She looked around as if she was expecting something. After awhile she looked in her bag and pulled out her mp3 player. She slowly placed her head phones in her ears and walked off.

"Hey aimee remember we're leaving early!", veronica yelled.

Aimee waved as if she was saying 'okay whatever.' She waled into the building and felt her heart race as the students raced to their destinations. They seemed like a blur, as they passed by her. She's felt like this before. She felt her heart begin to race as they passed her. Suddenly the faces became less noticeable. She leaned against a wall and tried to calm her breathing down. Her vision became a bit hazy. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the building. She walked all the way to the street and turned. She decided it was better to just skip school. She walked to a nearby cafe and got something to eat. She looked at her red hair as it clutched in between her slender finger tips. She sighed and sat down at a table in the back. She took her sunglasses off and placed them next to her coffee. She poured some sugar in it and then stirred it. As she did this she could feel someone was watching her. She felt it earlier, but now it was nagging her. She slowly sipped her coffee, it was hot but she didn't care she liked the feeling.

"Hey skipping school is a bad habit.", a familiar voice said.

She looked behind her and saw weevil standing there. He grabbed a chair and sat across from her. She looked down to try to avoid eye contact. He put his helmet on the table and started messing with a sugar packet.

"I don't always skip school.", she whispered.

"Oh you don't have explain yourself to me...I saw you almost faint...", he joked.

She slumped, wondering who else saw that. She looked up slightly and saw him opening another pack of sugar dumping it out on the table.

"Here.", she said handing him her sandwich.

he took it and opened it.

"Naw I don't like turkey you eat it.", he said slidding it back.

"Um...okay...so why aren't you at school?", she asked.

"I am...I call it independent study.", he said.

She covered her mouth as a smile came across her face.

"Is that a smile...here I thought you and veronica were opposites.", he said.

She drank somemore of her coffee and realized this is the longest she has evered talked to anyone except her family. She looked around and tried to think about what she was going to do until lunch.

"So I'm pretty sure you don't wanna go back...so you want to go to the beach?", he said.

She smirked and nodded. She wrapped her sandwich up and placed it in her bag. They walked outside, and weevil showed her his bike.

"W-wow...", she muttered.

He handed her is spair helmet, she put it on and slowly go on the bike.

"Okay hold on.", he said as they drove off.

She closed her eyes as they drove, she didn't even notice that how tight her grip had gotten. They raced all the way to the beach. When they got there, she got off and looked around. It had been almost a year since she had been to the beach. She took the helmet off and handed it to weevil. She slowly slipped her flats and placed them in her bag. Weevil put his arm around her and nudged her to walk. She looked around and noticed she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. She saw some people but not alot, she figured because it was a tuesday. They walked until they got pretty close to the watrer. She slowly pushed weevils arm from around her. She walked to the water and stepped in it. The cold water sent a rush up her spine.

"Come on aimee, the water isn't that fascinating.", weevil said walking close to her.

The closer he the more she kneeled into the water. He was now only inches away from her, stood up and splashed him with the water. He whipped the water off his fave and ran after her. She ran adn kept splashing him. He caught her and swung her around. She laughed, it had been awhile since she laughed this hard. He dunked her in the water. He looked at her smirking as he sat up in the water. She looked down and grabbed him by his jacket. He fell into the water next to her. She laughed as she tried get up. Weevil pulled her down. She looked at him. She felt the rush to her cheeks. She felt his hand on her back as he pulled her into a kiss. She had never really been kissed before. She pulled herself away and got up. She went to her bag and went through it. He got up and walked towards her and saw her fumbling.

"You never kissed anyone before have you?", he said sitting down.

"How could you have known that?", she asked.

"Hey I may not be v...but I can tell when something makes someone uneasy.", he said sitting down.

She nodded and closed her bag. She pulled her legs close to her.

"So what your story?", he asked.

"My what now?", she said looking up at him.

"Like where are you from stuff like that.", he said.

"Um...I'm from new york accroding to my birth certificate, my birth parents died, I was adopted by my moms boss, thye moved to los angelos, and here I am.", she said in a breath.

Weevil looked at the way she seemed to claw into herself as she told the story. He grabbed her hand and placed it down by her side. She looked at her watch and she started panicing.

"Dammit...We've gotta get back now!", she yelled.

Weevil nodded and grabbed her bag and followed as they ran to the bike. As they walked to the parking lot a familiar black car was parked there. Veronica was sitting on the hood, she looked up and waved.

"Wow...you crazy kids.", she said getting down.

"How did you now where I was?", she asked.

"I put a bug in you bag this morning...", she taking the tracer out of the midnight blue messenger bag.

"Now if you two are done we've gotta go.", veronica said standing to the side.

Aimee nodded and got into the car. She waved bye weevil and placed her extra pair sunglasses on her face.

"Hey thanks for helping weevil.", veronica said.

"Eh no problem...she's cool when you get past the fact that she doesn't trust you.", he said.

"Yeah...the kiss...bit extra huh.", veronica joked again as she got in her car.

Weevil shook his head and go on his bike and drove in the opposite direction. He smirked thinking about the red head.

"Heh...", he muttered as he drove hom.


	3. The Stalker

Veronica and aimee sat by the pool. Aimee swayed her legs back and forth in the cool water. Veronica looked at her, she seemed like she was in a trance. Veronica studied the girl in front of her. She watched the water like a child as the ripples increased.

"Aimee.", veronica said abruptly.

"Hmm?", aimee said still studying the water.

"Um...you want to get something to eat?", she said.

"No.", aimee said getting up.

She grabbed her towel and went into the house. Veronica grabbed her towel and book then followed her. Aimee went into the room they shared and slammed the door. Veronica sat in the living room and watched television. It was quiet until she heard some yelling from the back room.

"This is bullshit I don't want to!", she yelled.

Veronica looked back as aimee came out still yelling.

"Hey.", veronica whispered as she went out front.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this wasn't the first time she yelled on the phone. Pretty much every time her parent's called she became angry, hell she only talks to her sister. They wanted her to go to this special school for teens with psychiatric problems. Honestly aimee wasn't always like this, she used to be......

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey.", aimee said handing veronica a present.

"Hi.", she said back.

"Veronica this is your new cousin aimee.",aimee's mother said.

"Hi aimee.", the woman standing next to veronica said.

"What's wrong with your arm?", veronica asked.

"Hmm...my dad burned me.", aimee said with a slight smile.

Veronica's mouth became dry at the thought. The fact that this girl was smiling made it worse.

"What's wrong with her?", veronica thought.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay aimee's always been a bit crazy but what can you do. Tell a kid that got burned by their father to get over it and be normal. Hell most people are detached, but they refuse to admit it. Maybe we shouldn't be quick to condemn the ones who acknowledge their insanity.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aimee came in and sat down messing with her phone. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Been crying again?", veronica said channel surfing.

"Why do people adopt kids with problems...only to later attack them for their faults?", aimee asked.

"Human nature I guess...so wanna prank call them...we could totally send like ten pizzas to your house.", veronica joked.

Aimee laughed and then looked down at her phone. It was a text message from a blocked number.

"Hmm?", she said reading it.

"Let me see.", veronica said reaching for the phone.

She read and then raised her eyebrow.

"You have a stalker.", she said.

"No I don't.", aimee said erasing the message.

Keith walked in humming and dancing with himself. He handed aimee his briefcase and continued dancing.

"No more musicals for uncle keith.", aimee said putting the bag down.

"Definatly...Dad!", veronica said.

"Who's your daddy! I just made a thousand big ones...no imitation meat for us tonight!", he said.

"Man I was looking forward to the tofurkey.", veronica said snapping her fingers.

"Don't the faux-chicken...mm...now that's good eating.", aimee said while rubbing her stomach.

They laughed more at keith's ridiculous dancing.

"Say what you want that tofurkey is good for you.",

"Yeah I lost two pounds....when I threw up.", she said.

Veronica laughed as he grabbed aimee and started dancing with her. After they finished keith ordered greek for dinner. Aimee's cell phone went off. She answered it and quickly read the message. She pressed delete then closed her phone. Veronica looked at her and then back at her father.

The next day aimee went straight to class without even waiting to see if she would see weevil. This time veronica was looking for her friend, She found her in the computer lab like always.

"Hey mac.", veronica said sitting next to the brunette with a blue streak.

"Hey veronica.", mac said.

"Can you access text messages from someones cell phone threw the internet?", she asked.

"I'm not gonna ask why but yes...I'll have it for you later.", mac said.

"Okay.", veronica said grabbing her bag.

She saw weevil just getting in. She walked next to him and put her arm around him.

"You know this is the last time I'm gonna tell you.", he joked.

"Nothing like that...just thought you might like to know that aimee thinks you're stalking her.", she said.

"What in the world are you talking about?", he said.

"The messages you sent her.", veronica said.

"Nope you got the wrong guy...I don't even have aimee's number....wait someones stalking her.", he said.

"I don't know...", she said looking up.

Aimee and veronica came home. Sitting in front of the door was a bouquet of red roses. Attached was a card, it read 'I'm always watching you.' Aimee crumbled up the card and went inside. Veronica picked up the flowers and and came in.

"Maybe you should tell dad.", veronica said.

"No...It's nothing...probably just some stupid joke.", aimee said grabbing some water from the fridge

"This is anything but a joke...let me atleast try to find out where the flowers came from.", veronica said.

"They're red roses...you know how many people order those flowers...just forget it.", aimee said going to the room.

Veronica took out her phone and snapped a picture and sent a message to her dad. Aimee stayed in the room for the rest of the day, occasionally coming out to use the bathroom or get something to eat. She even faked sick to get out of school the next day.

Mac caught veronica coming into neptune high.

"Hey here are the messages.", mac said handing her several pages.

"Okay...thanks...I owe you one.", veronica said.

During lunch she and wallace read the messages.

"Man this guy is a whack job, 'the beautifulest flower is as pale as skin with life escaping'?", wallace said.

"Yeah...'I've spent a days....' what's a this guys problem?", veronica asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe aimee made him think they had something...", wallace said still reading.

Veronica looked at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"What? I watch a lot of t.v.", he said.

"Oh king of cynicism this guys been obsessing for awhile.", she said.

"Aimee might be a bit pissed with us snooping like this.", wallace pointed out.

"Which is why we're not telling her...", veronica said while reading.

Aimee walked around the house tormented by her text message alert. The more messages she got the more frightened she got. She prayed that this time it was merely just her paranoia. Veronica came and saw her sitting on the couch. She threw her bag on the floor a dropped the pages on aimee's lap.

"This guy is insane go to the police!", veronica said.

"Don't you think I tried that...arrogant asshole told me I was overreacting I need to let him catch a real criminal.", aimee muttered.

"Lamb...well tell dad.", veronica said.

"Oh he called he said thanks for the heads up...you trying to solve this case behind my back.", aimee said looking up.

"Yeah.", veronica said sitting down.

"Any consulation I know who's doing it...", aimee said braiding her hair.

"Who?", veronica asked.

"This kid named derek...we worked on a project together so for school, reasons I gave him number...but....I figured he lost it we haven't talked since that project.", she said.

"Even if that was the case and he lost it he could just search for your number.", veronica said.

"I'm paranoid remember...my cell phone...one being registered in L.A...also under an alias.", aimee said.

"Wow...I'm inpressed...so what are you gonna do?", veronica said.

"I agreed to meet him tonight...", she said getting up to take a shower.

"That's a bad idea he might be crazy!", veronica said.

"Don't care.", aimee said slamming the door.

Aimee Seemed to stay in their room for a couple of hours. When veronica went in to check on her the window was open and aimee was nowhere in the room. She looked in her desk draw and saw that her car keys had gone missing.

"Dammit...", she said getting her cell phone.

She called her dad and told him what was going on. She ran down stairs and saw a motorcycle pull up.

"Hey weevil, thanks for coming.", she said getting on.

"Yeah so where did she go?", he asked.

"Her cell phone tracker...is at the park by the school.", veronica said.

Weevil nodded and drove there. Aimee slowly walked threw the park keeping her hand in her pocket. She saw someone sitting on a bench. He looked up with excitment like a child and waved at her. She smirked uneasily and walked towards him.

"Y-you came I can't believe it!", he said getting up.

She steepied back and slide her hand deeper into her pocket.

"I-m sorry...I didn't meant to scare you.", he said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Look I only came here to tell you to leave me alone or I'm going to the police.", she said snatching away.

"T-the police...see I know you've already tried that and yet nothing...they refuse to help you isn't that right.", he said walking closer.

She stepped back twice, while keeping an eye on him. His kind face changed to enraged. He grabbed her again only this time she heard some yell.

"Hey!", a mans voice from behind her yelled.

"Aimee!", veronica yelled.

As soon as derek took his eyes off of her she pulled a portable tazer out her pocket and turned it on. She jabbed him in the side. He screamed out loud and fell infront of her. She watched him fall with an indifferent look on her face. She stepped back as weevil grabbed him. Veronica ran to them and grabbed aimee.

"Hey are you okay?", she asked.

"Why should I be hurt.", aimee said going back to the car.

Veronica followed her and saw croutch down by the car. Her breathing was uneven but veronica was impressed with how she handled herself. She walked to the car and stood while aimee caught her breath. Weevil walked up finally.

"Where is derek?", aimee asked.

"We talked and then he went home...", weevil said.

"I'll give you to a moment.", veronica said walking off.

"Hey...you okay.", he said.

She stood up nodded. Weevil noticed how she was shaking. He took his jacket off and gave it to her. She refused it and walked to the car.

"Hey deny all you want but I know you like me.", he said.

She turned around and smirked.

"Look weevil...I'm no good cut your loses now.", she said walking away.

He looked at his jacket and then her.

The next day aimee saw derek coming into school with a black eye. She sighed and sat on the wall and studied for her class. Someone sat next to her and sighed. She looked over and saw weevil sitting there.

"No good is my line...look I helped veronica that day we went to the beach.", he said.

"What!?", aimee said.

"Not because she paid me or anything...I wanted to...listen, I'm not one to waist my time and neither are you.", he said.

"What are you trying to say?", she asked.

He slowly put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know what?", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"I can't wear high heels anymore.", she said snickering.

"Oh you got jokes?", he said nudging her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay even I didn't see that coming. Well okay maybe I did. All I can say is that thing sure are getting interesting fast...and what will dad say when he finds out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: For the comments recived thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read.**


	4. Problems At Home

Veronica and aimee went threw the house attempting to clean up before keith came home. He was gone for three days tracking a cheating spouse and they literally let the apartment go to hell. Aimee slid into the living room holding dirty clothes and dropped them into the laundry basket.

"See what happens when you leave everything to the last minute!", veronica yelled getting the detergent.

"Me?!", aimee said knotting up the garbage bag.

"Does this ring any bells...'veronica I'll get it when I get back, so just cool it.'...", veronica said twirling her hair.

Aimee stuck her tongue out and went to the laundry room. Veronica smirked while grabbing the trash and locking the door. Aimee went to laundry room and found two washer in the back. Veronica came in and handed her the laundry card. After they set the washing machine, put their clothes in, and poured the detergent in aimee went back to the apartment. She walked in the quiet apartment and grabbed her phone and saw their was a message in her inbox. She called her voice-mail and heard a familiar voice. She looked through her contacts and called the number under the name deena.

"Hello?", a girl answered.

"Hey what's why'd you call me?", aimee said.

"Um...aimee?", she asked.

"Yes woman...", aimee said rolling her eyes.

"Mom was going through my room and found my lock box under my bed, then put me out.", deena explained.

"I told you if you were gonna keep it in the house hide it better.", aimee joked.

"Dude come home I need you here.", she muttered.

"I can't remember....school, locker, send me somewhere to get away from the crazy comments.", aimee joked.

"But if you're here then you can protect me.", deena said tearing up.

"I'll have to think about it...where are you staying.", aimee said going through her bag.

"With danny.", deena said.

"Great that pot head...don't you have someone better to stay with.", aimee said.

"You...but you have to come home first.", deena pleaded.

"I-I'll talk to you later.", aimee said hanging up.

She grabbed a book and went down stairs. She found veronica sitting by the laundry room singing. Aimee pulled a chair out and opened her book.

"What's with you sad?", veronica asked.

"Nothing...", aimee said looking down.

"Okay...but really what's going on?", veronica said turning her music off.

"Deena called and she sounded high...apparently mom and dad put her out.", aimee said going through the book.

"Not concerned?", veronica asked.

"Nope...if I'm right and she is high...then she's just 'tripping' until she comes down off her high.", aimee said.

"What does she do?", veronica asked.

"Pot...", aimee mumbled.

After they finished cleaning and putting their clothes aimee went to bed early. Veronica let her get the bed and set up the guest pallet for herself. She knew that aimee and deena smoked, but she thought like aimee...deena smoked cigarettes. While at lunch aimee tried to finish her homework for her last period. Someone grabbed her book and sat next to her. She turned around and saw weevil handed it off to his friend felix.

"Man how can you read this...it's not in eniglish.", he said going threw the book.

"It's called foreign language...you know...french.", aimee said trying to grabbing the book.

As she reached for the book, weevil grabbed aimee by her waist and pulled her close to him. He softly kissed her lips, and for that moment she didn't care about the book.

"Wow...ew, stop now!", veronica said grabbing aimee's arm.

Aimee sat down, looked confused for a second. She stood up and grabbed her book. She sat back down and finished reading.

"See I told you...my girl always on task.", weevil said nudging felix.

Aimee shook her head and put her book into her bag. She got up and walked to the building. Weevil got up and followed her.

"Hey...what's wrong with you?", he asked.

"Nothing...I just have homework to finish...", she said.

"You sure cause you got up like you were pissed at something?.", he said leaning against a locker.

"Well...I just have homework...calm down.", she said going into her bag.

"Hmm...alright..", he said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay.", she said going to the library.

Weevil walked back to veronica and sat down.

"Hey aimee pissed about something?", weevil asked.

"Her sister's sick...", veronica said.

"Oh...hey when is aimee's birthday?", weevil asked.

"Um...in two monthes...on the fourth.", she said.

"Okay.", he said getting up.

Aimee went to her and veronica's room and called her sister's phone. After it rang once and went to a recorded message.

"Dammit her phones been disconected." aimee said.

She opened her phone and called her mother.

"Hey...um have you heard from deena?", she asked her mother.

Her mother cried for several moments and explained that her sister had empty her account and ran off with her boyfriend. Aimee sat down as her mother explained more that her father found out that her 14 year-old sister had been dating a 20 year-old. He talked her into going to canada, and they disconected her phone so that they couldn't reach her. Aimee knew her sister had a boyfriend but to leave the country.

"Veronica!", aimee said leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: and now the mistery begins...so hey continued in next chapter**


	5. The Runaway

Aimee sat in the office trying to track her sister down. Her hair for once fell over her shoulders. Veronica walked in and put her bag down. She looked at at aimee who's eyes were red and puffy. She dare not ask if she had been crying. Hell even if she did aimee would never tell her. Aimee looked up for on second and forced a smile across her face. Though it was a smile it was filled with pain and cries for help. Veronica pulled the chair from behind the desk and ran ran a background check on deena's ATM card. At least this would help them know what she had been buying. Aimee walked over to the couch against the wall and laid down.

Veronica knew she was tired and upset. She hadn't really slept in since her mother told her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Truthfully I don't envy aimee. She must be going through hell...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aimee looked up as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at it for a second and then placed it on the table. Veronica walked over and looked at the caller id.

"Aimee it's probably something important.", veronica said handing it to her.

Aimee rolled over with her back facing veronica. Veronica as never seen aimee just physically give up. The phone stopped ringing and veronica walked to the desk. She flipped the phone open and saw the name 'eli' on under missed calls.

"That was weevil that just called.", veronica said.

Aimee still laid there, she wasn't asleep but she seemed very much dead. The phone started ringing again, this time veronica answered.

"H-hello?", she asked.

"Yo I don't appreciate you screening my calls!', a man yelled.

"Weevil calm down it's me...", veronica said.

"Where's aimee?", he asked.

"Laying on the couch...she's not talking to anyone right now...she seems depressed.", veronica explained.

"So she ain't talking to no one...give her the phone.", he said calmly.

Veronica walked over and placed the phone on aimee's ear. She raised her hand up to her ear and held the phone. She never said a word but veronica heard weevil talk. After a while aimee hung up with weevil and went to the bathroom. Veronica could tell he told her something to make her feel better, considering she was walking around. The fax machine went off and showed and enlarged list of charges. Veronica read them and saw several things that seemed interesting. She ran to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"What?", aimee yelled.

"We got her receipt...from the last week or so.", veronica said.

Aime came out and grabbed the paper. She read it over, become more concerned.

"She cut her phone off but she must have turned it back on under a new name and number.", veronica explained.

Aimee nodded and dialed the number into her cell phone and pressed talk. It rang twice until they heard music and loud talking. Suddenly a girls voice came across the speaker.

"Hello?", the girl said.

Aimee felt as if a car had hit her. In that one hello she heard her intoxicated sister. Veronica grabbed the phone and sighed.

"Deena is that you?", veronica asked.

"Um who is this?", the teenager said.

"It's me you know veronica...your cousin...look aimee's been looking for you...where are you.", veronica said.

"C-ousin veronica?.....Oh cousin veronica oh it's been a while...don't worry I'm fine!", deena said.

"No aimee really wants to know where you are?", veronca asked.

"Tell aimee I'll see her tomorrow...but she has to cover for me or mom will freak...", she said before laughing and hanging up.

"She is tripping hard.", aimee said.

"That's for sure...look deena is high and probably won't come down for hours...want to try again?", veronica asked.

"Um...no Tell my parents what you found...I'm going for a walk.", aimee said grabbing her vest and phone.

Veronica watched her walk out of mars investigation. After finishing up her work veronica called aimee to see if she had walked home. The first time it went straight to voice mail, the second time aimee picked up. She mumbled and said she was on her way home. Veronica took that as the okay and drove home. At least she could see aimee if she drove the long way home. Veronica drove into the parking lot. She waited for almost an hour, before she was about to go out and look for aimee. Suddenly a motorcycle drove up and aimee stumbled off. Weevil climbed off and helped her walk straight.

"What happened?", veronica said helping.

"She talked me into letting her drink...and she had a little to much.", weevil said lifting aimee.

Aimee started laughing uncontrollably.

"Aimee...stop it...weevil how could you let her drink.", veronica said opening the gate.

"Look she's old enough to be held accountable.", weevil said carrying her upstairs.

"Yeah but you knew she was upset.", veronica said opening the door.

"I'm her boyfriend not a parent it's my job to help her drink.", he said taking her to the room.

"I know...so how did she seem to you?", veronica asked.

"Besides drunk...pissed, sad, that's about it.", weevil said.

Veronica thought about the situation. After they made sure aimee was a sleep weevil said good night and left. After being asleep for an hour aimee walked out hold her head.

"You should really sleep it off more.", veronica said.

"Please...I've been drinking since I was thirteen...it'll take more then a couple of shots of vodka and tequila to get me trashed.", aimee said.

"That's sad and funny....so you faked it to come home...you're weird.", veronica said laughing.

"Anything from my parents?", aimee asked.

"Um...yeah deena was in San Diego...and last time she was spotted was on her way to las vegas.", veronica said.

"Huh...vegas....she's going to where she was born.", aimee said.

"Deena's adopted to...I forgot...but why vegas?", veronica pondered.

"If drunk or high she just tapped into an emotional void and wants to find her birth parents.", aimee said going back to bed.


	6. Death Toll

**AN: Sorry it's been so long...Internet has been off but i have still been writing...but I am back.**

**

* * *

**

Aimee walked with veronica from class. She seemed to be adjusting better to neptune high. She even started dressing more comfortable, which for her was a big deal. As they walked veronica felt aimee pull into the girls bathroom.

"What the hell was that?!", Veronica yelled.

"Hmm? Nothing.", aimee said fixing her top.

Veronica raised her eyebrow and looked at her while she was fixing her make-up. She slowly opened the bathroom door and saw weevil with felix laughing. The blond rolled her eyes and closed the door. Aimee looked at her and then pulled her hair out of the ponytail. The curls fell over her shoulders, she used some of her lotion and rubbed on her hands. Then she gently dabbed on some lip gloss.

"All this because of weevil, if I recall correctly you broke up with him.", she sighed as she watched.

Truth is aimee didn't care she couldn't let weevil see her when she wasn't at her best. After she finally finished fixing herself up. She grabbed her bag and unbutton her top button. Veronica rolled her eyes and opened the door. Aimee fixed her bag and walked out, as she and their eyes met. Suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat. He smirked at her, then she smiled back. As they left the building, aimee felt the tears swelling up. They quickly walked to the car. The moment the red hed got in the car the tears began to flow. Veronica saw that aimee may have broken up with weevil, but they both knew he still had full reign over her heart.

When they got home aimee went upstairs and went straight to her homework. Veronica knew that damn red head was far more upset about this then she put on. She heard the loud music blaring from the radio. Keith walked in and saw her drinking a soda.

"Hey...what's with the loud music?", he asked.

"Aimee's crying.", she said as she drank the soda.

Keith nodded and put his briefcase down.

"I got a case today that pays $800...", he said.

"Yes! I can finally get allowance again!", veronica joked.

"So you going to the uh...costume ball?", he asked.

"I don't know...maybe.", she sighed.

After talking to her father, veronica went into the room and saw aimee sitting on her bed reading. She had whipped any trace of tears off her face. She got up and left the room, grabbed her jacket and took a walk.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That girl, I mean we all know she's fragile. But never did I expect her to let this get to her...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aimee walked around the beach smoking cigarette. She had to clear her head, she had to think. Clear every thought in her head and think. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a motorcycle. She looked behind her and saw felix walking over. She rolled her eyes and continued smoking. He walked over and tussled her red hair.

"You know it's not heathy to smoke.", he joked.

"Neither is drinking...", she said looking up at him.

"So...weevil's been asking about you.", he said.

"How did you know I was here?", she asked.

"Saw you walking figured you might want a ride back...", he said.

She laughed and stuck her hand in her pocket. Her phone was ringing and the caller id read deena. Aimee felt her heart skip another beat. She slid the phone up and brought it up to her ear.

"H-hello?", she stuttered.

"Aimee...please I-I need your help!", the girl on the other line said frantically.

"Deena...w-where are you?", aimee asked.

"I-I think I killed my boyfriend...you have to come help me...", deena said crying.

"O-ok where are you?", aime asked almost crying.

After getting the address she talked felix into taking her to the motel. It was about a half an hour out of neptune. Deena was trying to make her way to aimee to get some money. But things didn't got as planned. As they drove aimee couldn't control her breathing. As they approached the hotel the sun had gone down. Aimee jumped off the bike as soon as felix parked. She ran into the reception area to get the room number.

"Hey! Hi I'm trying to find my sister.", aimee said between breaths.

"Okay...what name is the room under?", the man said.

"Um...damn...Danny Wilbur?", she said.

"Yeah room 803...right upstairs near the ice machine.", he said.

Aimee nodded and ran upstairs. She looked for the ice machine she found it down the hall. Right next to it was room 803, and the door was cracked. She slowly opened the door to the dark room. Felix slowly followed behind aimee after he made sure his bike secure. As he walked he heard aimee scream. He ran into the room and saw in the corner holding her head in her lap. He looked and saw two bodies on the floor. One was a guy laying in blood, the other was a teenage girl with what looked like a self-inflicted gun shot wound to the head. Aimee sat there crying. Felix walked over to her to help her up.

"I'm gonna call weevil or veronica ok?', he said walking her down to his bike.

He called veronica and weevil, then the police. Aimee sat on the bike still crying. He took her jacket off and put in around her shoulders. After a while a cruiser drove up to the motel.

"You called in the dead bodies?", the officer said.

"Um...yeah.", felix said.

"And you are?", he asked.

"Um...I'm a friend of the sister...the red head...she found them.", felix continued.

After talking for a bit veronica and keith drove up to them. Veronica ran out of the car and ran to aimee. Aimee ran to veronica still crying.

"I'm so sorry.", veronica said holding aimee.

Minutes later weevil rode up. He waited for aimee to talk to the police. After she was done she saw him, he slowly looked up and attempted to smirk. At that moment aimee was over come with feeling and she ran to weevil and straight into his arms. He opened them and embraced her, even kissing her passionately kissing her on the lips. He knew she was sad but he couldn't control that he missed her. Veronica almost hated to break them up but keith was ready to take her home. She tapped on aimee's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"O-ok...thanks.", she whispered as she walked with veronica to the car.

Aimee climbed into the back seat and laid down.

"Hey v...take care of my girl.", weevil said before putting on his helmet.

Veronica nodded and got in. Keith decided to drive so veronica could sit in the back with aimee. As they drove off aimee looked up once more and began to cry and laid back down, letting the few tears roll down her cheek.

* * *

**AN: hey thanks for the wait...internet finally got back up so thanks for hanging in there.**


	7. Are you not sad?

**AN: Thanks for any comments and once again for hanging in there with me!

* * *

**

Veronica seemed worried about aimee. Not forty-eight hours since her sister's death she seemed perfectly fine. She seemed more calm then normal. Her mother was coming to handle things with the morgue and to make sure aimee hadn't gone off the deep end. Veronica watched as aimee sat at the computer eating cereal. They were suppose to be getting ready for school. This of course keith was against. Aimee got up and dumped her bowl, then went to straighten her hair.

"Aimee you sure you don't want to stay home today?", veronica asked.

"How many time do I have to say...I'm okay dude.", she said pressing the flat iron on her hair.

"You positive...that's not something easy to deal with.", veronica said.

"Mmmhmm...I'm fine.", she said fixing her top.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Veronica's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What in the hell? Why is this the one thing for her to freak out she seemed to shut down. Aimee seemed different though...neptune is hot most of the year...and she was wearing long sleeves. That's stupid we're together all the time...she wouldn't. Weevil would kill her

* * *

As soon as they drove up to neptune aimee got out and went to her locker. She fixed her eye shadow, and tussled with her hair. As she looked into the small mirror in her locker. Suddenly the locker slammed shut.

"Dammit!", she yelled.

She turned around and felix was standing there.

"What are you doing here...you should be at home.", he said.

"Why does everyone think I'm upset?", she said moving his hand and going back to her hair.

"Two days ago you saw your sister dead...and your not even sad!", he yelled in whispers.

"How the hell do you know how I feel!", she said slamming the locker door and walking off.

She walked to her class and sulked in her desk. She put her head down and forced the tears to stay hidden. Deena was just as bad, she did steal money to go on some weird drug binge. She didn't feel anything really. She felt kind of numb, like on a high...or already dead. She sat back and looked up, she didn't care. As class started she opened her notebook and waited for the teacher to start writing. After class she walked to her locker and then to her appointment with the school psychiatrist. She walked to the office and waited.

"Aimee...you can come in now.", the older woman said.

Aimee walked in and sat down. Her name was ms. sweeny was a sweet looking women. She was in her late thirties and wore her black hair in a bun. She was pale and a kind smile. She walked over and sat down across from aimee.

"So tell me how your day is going so far?", she asked.

"Ok I guess.", she said.

"Do you feel sad at all?", she said.

"I-I do but why should I be crazy about it...", she said pushing her hair back.

"Why are you hiding your emotions?", she asked.

"I'm not...", she mumbled.

Ms. sweeny nodded and started writing.

"Tell me about you family life...", she said.

"I really don't want to.", aimee said crossing her legs.

"You don't have to get defensive aimee I just want to help."

"Whatever...can I go now?" she said grabbing her bag and leaving the office.

Aimee walked directly to the doors leading outside. She walked off of school grounds and down the street. She leaned against a wall and pulled some cigarettes out of her bag. She quickly looked for a lighter. She dug threw her bag but couldn't seem to find one.

"Dammit!", she said as she continued to dig.

She felt all control slowly slip away. She felt two tears roll down her cheek, she was going to cry but she had to hold it in. She couldn't not now. She looked to see if any cars were coming. No car in sight she ran across the street and continued walking. She had nowhere to go but she had to walk anywhere. Just the fresh air felt good, maybe she could walk to the beach or home. She walked to the beach, she wanted to hear the soothing sound of the water crashing against the sand. There were couples walking around when she got there. They held hands or were kissing. Kinda how she was with weevil, she missed him. But being so indecisive made it hard for her to tell him that. Maybe she would go home and just sleep. Aimee just sat on her bag and watched.

"Yo.", she heard someone say.

She smiled as he sat down next her.

"Hey weevil.", she said.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Tired.", she said.

"You should have stayed home...you just lost your sister.", he said.

"Why does everyone think I should be bawling?", she asked.

"Because it's sad.", he said.

Aimee heard him but still couldn't cry as long as people expected her to. Weevil put his arm around her and waited for her to lay her head on his shoulder like she alway did. Instead she sat there and allowed the little affection. He smirked and didn't force it.

"I-I think I might want to get back together...", she stuttered.

"Oh please...we were never broken up...", he said.

Aimee started to laugh, it felt good to laugh.

"Well if we were not broken up...what would happen if I started seeing someone else?", she said.

"They would end up missing.", he said while pulling her closer.

Aimee laughed, but she knew he was partially telling the truth. He might come off as joking but he will hurt anyone that he thought was stepping over any boundaries. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and kissed the top of her head. She looked at watch and sighed, she didn't want this moment to end.

"Come on I'll take you home.", he said getting up.

He reached up to help her up, she slowly stood up and saw two young girls running across the beach. Aimee smiled as she saw them playing. Weevil looked and finally got it. Aimee would cry when she was ready. No amount of counseling or persuading would change that. The little girls threw a ball over her way, aimee picked it up and tossed it back. She laughed and waved to the girls. Weevil smirked as he watched them. She turned around saw him smirking, she looked at him and shrugged at him.

"What?", she asked.

"Um...nothing, so when are we going out again...and when am I getting laid?", he joked.

"When you...take me somewhere fancy.", she said smirking.

"What are you talking about I always take you to nice places!", he said grabbing her bag.

"Burger king doesn't babe.", she joked.

"Keep playing it could be worse then burger king!", he said picking her up.

Aimee screamed then laughed.


	8. Hurricane Mom!

**Chapter 8!!**

* * *

Aimee sat in the car with the stereo blasting. As long as her mother was in the house she wasn't. Aimee's feet were hanging out of the window and she swayed them back and forth while singing to the classic eighties music. She loved listening to soft rock or pop...whichever. She even did the loud scream parts. As she did that veronica poked her head out from the back seat.

"Okay if you want me to stay out here with you...we've got to lay some ground rules...no screaming!", she said.

"Um...you wanted to come out here with me something about my mom going through your clothes...", aimee sang to the beat of living on a prayer.

"Oh shut up!", veronica said laying down.

Aime laughed and continued singing along with the song. Veronica shook her head and laid back down. She knew her aunt caroline was beyond pissed. She wanted aimee to move back to Los Angeles. Aimee said she didn't want to, but her mom wasn't letting up on her going back. Aimee hadn't even told weevil about it yet, hell she hadn't told her parents about him. But everyone in his family had met her last week. His nephew had gotten honor roll and they had a party. He invited aimee and she spent the whole time him in his room. But the fact that he invited her was big, for him.

"So you staying at weevil's tonight?", she asked.

"No school night..." aimee said while swaying her feet.

"Can I ask you a question?", veronica said.

"Shoot...", aimee yawned.

"What is the full extent of weevil and your relationship?", she asked.

"Oh I'm fucking him...", aimee said with a serious face.

Veronica sat up and looked at her with shock on her face.

"I'm joking!", aimee laughed.

"Please don't joke like that...ugh.", veronica shuddered.

Aimee laughed and sat up finally. She was no virgin, but she wasn't going to give it up to weevil. At least not just yet. She slid her feet into the car and slipped on her sandals. They had to go upstairs and finish their homework. Aimee dreaded going having to talk to her mother, but she had a class to pass. They laughed as they walked into the apartment.

"Oh aimee are you okay...do you want something to eat?", her mother began fusing.

"No thank you...", she said.

"Do you need help with your homework?", she asked.

"Nope.", she said taking a soda out of the fridge.

"Um...maybe we could go to the mall or the beach?", she continued.

"No woman.", she said walking to the back with veronica and slamming the door.

Veronica walked over put her hand over aimee's heart.

"It's true...you are a cold hearted bitch.", she joked.

"Sure that wasn't an excuse to feel me up?", aimee joked.

"Well when it's out there.", veronica said reading her book.

Aimee grabbed her bag and threw it content on the floor. She dug threw it and found a picture of her and deena dressed as poison ivy and cat woman. Aimee looked at the picture for a moment before throwing it to the ground and then running to the bathroom. Her mother walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Aimee are you okay?", she asked.

"Um...yeah I'll be right out.", aimee said getting up and turning the radio on.

She turned it loud and leaned against the wall and finally allowed the tears to fall. A rush of emotions fell over her. She laid there and cried for a couple of minutes, finally she got up. She cleaned her face and turned the radio off. Then she went back to her room.

"You finally cried, huh?", veronica joked.

"Fuck you.", aimee mouthed.

Veronica rolled her eyes and texts something on her phone. Aimee pinned the photo of them on the wall.

"Damn I made one hot poison ivy.", aimee joked.

"Sure you did...I took you for a bat-girl or wonder woman personally.", veronica said.

"Yeah like you're an angel...you should be that for the costume ball.", aimee said with heavy sarcasm

"If you go as red riding hood.", veronica said.

"I'm not going...weevil said...how was it uh hell no.", aimee said.

Aimee shrugged her shoulders and laid down. Veronica knew aimee was still going but she might be able to convince weevil to go. After they finished their homework aimee had to get ready for her date that night. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and changed her top. Her mom walked in as she was adjusting her bra.

"Aimee do you want to...", he mother suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Mom get out!", aimee yelled grabbing her sweater.

"Wh-where are you going...I thought we could go to dinner or rent a movie or something.", she said.

"I've got a date tonight.", she said buttoning up her sweater.

"No you're to young to date aimee.", she said.

"Mom...I'm seventeen.", aimee sighed.

"Honey maybe next year but not now it's to soon...why would you lead this boy on?", her mother said in a condescending tone.

"I was dating before that.", aimee mumbled as she put her eyeliner on

"What was that?", she said.

"We've been dating for awhile now!", aimee yelled.

"Ok then...tell me about him.", her mother said.

"What?", aimee asked.

"Tell me about him...what's his name were did you meet.", she said.

"Weevil and at school...", aimee said.

"Weevil...that boy veronica said was in a gang?!", caroline yelled.

"Um...more or less." aimee said.

"No...", her mother said walking off.

Aimee looked up and followed her into the living room.

"You can't do this to me mom!", aimee yelled.

"I know what's best for you...like I'm going to have you and deena ending up the same because of these boys.", she laughed while sitting down.

"I'm going.", aimee said.

Suddenly there was a horn. Aimee grabbed her jacket and running out the door, then downstairs. Her mother followed and watched her run to a black bike. She kissed weevil, then he handed her the helmet and climbed on the back.

"Aimee!", her mother yelled.

"Drive.", aimee said.

Weevil laughed and drove off.


	9. The Dance

**Chapter 9!!**

* * *

Aimee quietly tipped from the front door to her room. As she passed the kitchen, she heard something.

"Where have you been?", her mother asked.

"Out...", aimee said.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?!", her mother yelled.

Aimee rolled her eyes and looked at her cell phone.

"It's one.", aimee sighed.

"And what time were you suppose to be home?!", she continued to yell.

"One.", aimee said going to her room and slamming the door.

She figured, that it would be best to shower in the morning. She changed into her night shirt and boxers, then laid down. Veronica woke up to the sound of her alarm. She smacked it off the end table and pulled the covers over her head. Aimee rolled over and did the same. As they did that her mother came in as loud as a burst of sunshine. Aimee whined and scrunched up.

"Come on now I'm making pancakes for breakfast.", her mother said.

"Mom we eat on the way to school.", aimee yawned.

"Nonsense hurry up now.", her mother said sternly.

"Guess we should get up...", veronica yawned.

"I swear that woman works my nerves.", she said getting up.

Aimee went through her clothes and pulled out her pleated plaid skirt. She grabbed a button up black shirt and legging and ran into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed. Her hair was straight and somewhat wet. Veronica and her walked from the back with their bags.

"Ladies sit and have something to eat...", her mom said putting pancakes and eggs on a plate.

"No thanks...", veronica said grabbing an apple.

"Yeah...I'm on a diet...strictly cranberry juice for 72 hours...", aimee said grabbing a bottle of cranberry juice out of the fridge.

"That's not very healthy.", veronica laughed.

Aimee smiled and pushed veronica out of the house and downstairs. They ran to the car and aimee slid into the car. Veronica laughed and got in. As they drove aimee pulled out some doughnuts and a canister of coffee.

"Your insane you know that?", veronica said.

"Uh duh.", aimee sad throwing the cranberry juice in her bag.

As they drove into the parking lot. The school was over decorated due to the halloween ball approaching.

"Sooo...you going?", aimee asked while eating her bear-claw.

"Yup...wallace is making me...you.", veronica said.

"I asked weevil and he told me...no way in hell...and some other stuff in spanish.", aimee said while still chewing.

Aimee walked up the stairs to finish her breakfast. As she walked she saw a girl talking to weevil. She didn't really pay attention until the girl was getting to touchy. Aimee looked for a second and went inside. She was not in the mood to start a fight, get suspended and prove to her mom that she was right. So she decided to talk to him later. Right now she had to go figure out what the hell she was going to dress as. She went to her locker and opened it. She pulled out a costume catalog and read it. She saw a few that she liked.

"You should be a sexy nurse...", a guy said from behind her.

"No felix...nor a hot gangster or anything slutty.", aimee said.

"Weevil would like it...", he laughed.

"Uh-huh...this is for the costume ball not weevil.", she said still looking.

"You say that but you know it's going to end up on weevil's bedroom floor.", he said.

Hearing this caused aimee to look up.

"What?", she said.

"Look don't worry about it.", he said.

"Worry about what?!", she said slamming her locker.

"Weevil told me about when you two, you know.", he said.

"Where is eli?!", she said while gritting her teeth.

"At his locker.", she nodded and stormed off.

She walked down the hall to weevil's locker. She saw him standing there laughing. Aimee forgot any reason and walked over there and slammed his locker barely missing his hand. He looked at her, then grabbed her and pulled her off to the side.

"What they hell is your problem?", he said still holding her shoulder.

"Why the hell did you tell felix we had sex?", she said.

"Because the guys asked damn what's the problem.", he said.

"We never had sex that's the problem!", she yelled.

"Will you calm the hell down!", he said.

Aimee huffed and walked off. She was angrier then she had ever been with anyone. She walked to class and pulled out her cell phone. She sent veronica a message of what had just transpired. After school she had veronica drive her to a nearby costume shop, to buy something. While she looked through what they had for teen girls, veronica made a phone call. When she was done she paid for a bollywood dancer outfit and veronica picked up her poison ivy costume. They didn't go since wallace told them they could change at his house. After they got there and changed, veronica drove straight to the school.

"Damn...why are all the rich girls dressed like princesses and show-girls?", wallace asked.

"I don't know future ambition?", aimee said.

Veronica laughed and they walked in. The party was festive and kind of cheesy. Aimee sat in the corner and watched everyone laugh and dance. Even though she was pissed at weevil, she missed him. As the dance progressed she was ready to bolt when, something came over her. She looked up and saw weevil standing there.

"Look you want to dance?", he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes...but not here...wouldn't want people to think you're a dancing queen.", she said standing up.

Weevil put his arm and around her and walked to the parking lot. They walked to his bike and stood there for a moment. Weevil held her close and they slowly danced together. Aimee felt sick but in a good way, she never wanted this moment to end.


	10. Goodbye!

**AN: well I'm on chapter 10...this. Is. Awesome!**

**

* * *

**Aimee and veronica sat in the living room as their parents argued. Aimee barely paid attention, she mostly was playing on her phone. She looked almost lost in what she was doing. Veronica looked over and aimee closed her phone.

"What are you doing cheech?", veronica asked.

"Getting my weed man by text chong...", aimee laughed.

"What was that aimee samantha mars?!", her mother yelled from the other room.

"Bible...that woman has sonar radars for eardrums...", aimee whispered.

"Don't all moms?", veronica asked.

Aimee thought and nodded. They had gone from cousins, to a sister basis. Aimee even told veronica how she wanted to go back to how she used to look. She dyed her hair right before she came to neptune. Aimee looked up as the door swung opened. Her mother came out trying to put on a smile. It was kind of a half ass everything was fine smile. Aimee rolled her eyes and closed her phone.

"Aimee...", her father stared.

"What?", aimee said.

"we've decided that it would be best if you came back home with us.", her father said.

"No.", aimee said

"Aimee come on do you have to be difficult?!", her mother yelled.

"I'm not going...now I have a literature project to start.", aimee said getting up and going to her room.

"Damn that girl is hard headed.", her mother said sitting on the couch.

Veronica looked back and forth and grabbed her bag.

"I'm...going to um...yeah.", she said running to the room.

As she opened the door she saw aimee attempting to climb out of the window.

"That's not macbeth...", veronica said pulling her back in.

"I was going for a more romeo and juliet vibe...", she said.

Aimee sat down and thought. She looked at her wrist and smirked.

"Want to go get a tattoo?", she joked.

Veronica raised her eyebrow and threw a pillow at aimee. They laughed then started on their homework. Aimee had no idea what she was going to do. Because if her mom gets her, and most likely she will. Aimee will be going home and under her parents thumb. Aimee was able to talk fast and go to the library. Even though she went to get something to eat with wallace at sack and pack. After she got home she saw that her stuff was packed and in the living room.

"I'm not going anywhere!", aimee yelled as she went to her room.

"Aimee!", her father said knocking on the door.

She sighed and opened the door. Enough to hear what her father said.

"We withdrew you this afternoon...we're leaving in two days so you to get your affairs in order.", he sighed.

"This isn't fair.", she said with hints of breaking in her voice.

"We just think it would be better for you to be home.", he said.

Aimee didn't say anything else. She closed the door and went to her bag. She quickly changed her shoes and got her purse. She walked and saw her mother sitting there.

"Aimee I think we should talk.", her mother said.

"Not much to talk about is there...where are your keys.", aimee said going through her mother's purse.

"Um...aimee...just sit and we'll talk.", she said.

"No...", aimee said taking the keys out of the bag and headed towards the door.

She walked to the parking lot and to her mothers car and got in. She drove towards the park, just to think. When she got there she saw children laughing and play. She walked to the pond with her hands in her pocket. She sat and watched the couples kiss and feed the ducks. She flipped cell on and then closed it. She contemplated calling anyone, but couldn't bring herself to dial. She decided to talk to weevil, she owed him at least that. she got in her car and drove to his grandmother's house. She sat there and watched them for a moment and then finally got out and locked the door.

"Hey...", he said walking out the front door.

"You saw the car?', she asked.

"I saw it last time I came to pick you up.", he sighed while sitting down.

"I remember...we've got to talk.", she sighed.

"How did I know.", he laughed.

"I um...I have to go back.", she mumbled.

"You want to or your parents want you to?", he asked.

"Um...second choice., she said as she looked down.

"Dammit when are you gonna make your own decisions?!", he yelled.

She let her hair fall over her face. A failed attempt to hide any tears. Weevil grabbed her hand and walked with her inside. He took her to his room and locked the door. She looked around and sat on his bed. He sat next to her ad kissed her on her lips. Aimee only could allow him. There was no fear in their touches.

The nex morning aimee rushed out of the house in a t-shirt and baggy shorts.

"I'm late!", she said holding her clothes while trying to unlock the door. Weevil rolled his eyes and ran to the car to help her.

"You know you've got a choice right?", he said taking the key from her.

"Yea like what?", she said.

"Staying here and marrying me duh.", he said unlocking the door.

"I-I can't.", she stuttered.

He nodded and opened the door and let her get in.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered.

"Yeah whatever...have a nice life.", he said slamming the door. Aimee had nothing else to say, what else was there. She drove home to at least try to remember her surrounding.

**-----**

**AN: This is not the end! I repeat This is not the end!**


End file.
